Unbridled Power
by Golden eyed panther
Summary: An ancient prophecy fullfilled. One will die one will live. One will destroy the other will protect. Two lives forever intertwined emerge from the shadows. Death looms it's ugly head waiting and ploting. An ancient evil arises from the ashes of the destro


Unbridled Power By: Golden eyed panther  
  
Chapter One: Death's Icy Grip  
  
A soft gentle heavenly voice echoed across the distant landscape. A lone figure a distant flash of red nothing to give away the danger looming on the horizon. The begging of the end comes a silent yet deadly storm looms threateningly coming closer and closer.  
  
Unknown to all but one a woman stands on the top of a large hill her majestic raven hair blowing in the wind that seems to only surround her. Sparkling silver eyes scan the darkness glowing with the knowledge of what is to come.  
  
An ancient prophecy was to be fulfilled blood was to be spilled. The wind picked up reaching violent heights. The storm was beginning and it was time for her to take her part in all of this.  
  
With amazing speed she ran her raven hair flowing behind her. Tonight it all began, tonight the first blood would be spilled and the power would be awakened.  
  
The woman increased her speed; she was now no more than a blur. She was close now so close she could smell them. The perfume of trees, mixed with a wild feral scent. Another aroma unlike the first it was gentle cherry blossoms mixed with the fragrance of lemons.  
  
One of those scents would die tonight. Breathing would be stopped blood would be spilled screams would be heard, and tears would be shed. The woman stopped the clearing where they were right in front of her.  
  
Without hesitation she stepped through catching sight of the fated one first. She could smell the death that was coming; she felt the sadness she knew the other would feel.  
  
The storm was approaching; lightning crackled in the distance the desire of blood strong in the air. She knew it was to happen yet she couldn't stop it no matter what she couldn't lift a finger to defend the fated one.  
  
The key to awaken the powers of heaven and hell was with the fated ones blood. When that blood was spilled and the breathing ceased the powers would awaken. The power that could completely destroy the world or save it.  
  
The fated one would die the other would live the woman would see to that. She was the guardian the one to watch over the one who held the powers.  
  
The woman looked up at the starless moonless night then she looked back towards the people. The man had changed in an instant black hair replaced silver. Violet eyes replaced amber claws became human nails. Dog-ears began human ears fangs became human teeth.  
  
He became human the woman shut her eyes. It was so much closer now the inevitable death. Tonight one would die, by the hands of pure evil. The dark blue sky became utterly black. Darkness emerged whirling around the clearing. The two before her yelled with surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha." The female screamed. The woman's eyes shot open, "Kagome." She whispered softly enough that Kagome would never hear her. Inuyasha in his present state wouldn't either.  
  
However as the darkness became more intense the woman tensed. It was coming she had to be ready. Poised ready to move muscles tensed she was ready.  
  
Death had arrived on the wings of pure evil and another. A woman appeared first an arrow drawn back pointed at Inuyasha chest. She looked astonishingly like Kagome yet her brown eyes were cold lifeless not like Kagome's.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered looking at his former love.  
  
Another appeared it was no puppet he had come his red eyes bore into amber. The woman stayed in her spot unseen by the four of them. Long wild untamed black hair flowed death was here.  
  
The woman looked at the scene before her stepping forth from the shadows and into the sight of the man who smelt of death. Naraku looked at the woman who had appeared.  
  
Long silky smooth raven hair tumbled down her back falling around her shoulders like a waterfall at midnight. Silver eyes full of knowledge met his cold red ones. Gleaming warm skin met his eyes he hungered to taste of her, this woman. Her lips were sultry and seemed to be bathed in crimson.  
  
They looked almost as though they were bathed in blood she walked with a purpose. Oh how he longed to taste of her lips how they would taste of blood. He could almost taste her blood almost feel it run down the back of his throat.  
  
She seemed to be waiting for some unknown cue. Naraku tore his eyes from the woman and back to Inuyasha. He would die tonight he would stain his claws with his blood.  
  
Naraku stepped forward towards Inuyasha, "I have come Inuyasha are you ready to die?" Naraku said laughing coldly.  
  
Fate was cruel sometimes the woman knew this well. The first blood would be spilt it would begin with the fated one's blood and end with the blood of evil or the blood of the savior.  
  
The stench of death lingered in the air, she could almost smell the blood it was coming tonight it ended and began once more.  
  
"It has begun." The woman whispered as Naraku ran at Inuyasha claws ready to kill.  
  
The woman tensed the sound of an arrow being drawn back and then flying. She ran then the arrow flew through the air it had a purpose and hatred was to be ignited with it's purpose.  
  
The arrow would not be allowed to fulfill its purpose. The woman stopped in front of Kagome the arrow flying towards her. She reached out a hand as power crackled around her form. Crimson lighting danced on her tanned skin the arrow flew towards her coming closer and closer to her.  
  
The woman simple watched it coming Kagome stood behind her in horror what was going on? The power of the sacred arrow glowed brightly it's purpose was not to be denied. A smirk graced the woman's crimson lips catching the arrow in mid fight. It disintegrated in her hand the ashes of hated fell to the earth.  
  
The woman raised her hand looking at the dead priestess no words were issued from her lips. None where needed Kikyo knew it before it happened. An explosion of crimson power shot toward her from the woman. The power was intoxicating it seemed to be directed only at her. Missing everything else.  
  
It hit her a scream issued forth from her lips as she crumbled into nothing but ashes. Hatred vanished and the woman looked up the fated one before her the scent of his blood was strong already. It assaulted her nostrils his death was near she could see it looming on the darkened horizon.  
  
A flash of lightning crashed close to the frantic fight between the two. Claws ripped skin a battered sword did nothing? Inuyasha's blood filled the air Naraku's had yet to be spilled.  
  
The woman frowned with the blood of the fated one the evil one would fall. His death would mean the rise of a greater more evil power.  
  
It is meant to be the woman told herself over and over again tears already filling her silver eyes. Rushing down her golden skin the tears felt cool on her cheek. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could watch.  
  
I mustn't do anything she told herself but a scream from Inuyasha and the sound of him hitting the ground was more than enough to make her mind up. The woman screamed an explosion of scarlet power swirled around her making her skin glow surreally in the darkness.  
  
This man didn't deserve to die, this woman didn't deserve to loose him yet the fates were against these two tonight. With all of her majestically powers the woman could to nothing to stop what happened next.  
  
Naraku ran at Inuyasha claws extended Inuyasha struggled to his feet laughing slightly daybreak was approaching. If he could just make it to then he would kill Naraku today.  
  
The woman could almost hear his thoughts she frowned to herself. "Rest in peace." The woman whispered the sun was rising but it was already to late.  
  
Death already had its claws in him and when death has a hold of you it never lets go. She could see him weakening and hearing the frantic screams of Kagome, an arrow being drawn. Kagome would be to late the woman bowed her head respectfully.  
  
Two screams one male and one female Kagome's and Inuyasha voices intertwined. There voices became one as the sound of flesh being torn echoed in the dark clearing. Blood filled the air the metallic scent of it clinging to every form of life.  
  
Crimson covered the grass black hair became silver blood soaked already red clothing staining it a darker crimson. The arrow flew piercing Naraku but it was to late, Kagome ran towards Inuyasha. The woman nearly collapsed the scent of blood lingered on the air. It seemed to be torturing her Kagome's horrified screams echoed in the clearing. The sound of sobs echoed seeming to come from all directions it was as though the trees, the grass the very earth wept with Kagome.  
  
The woman raised her head looking up into cold red eyes he was close to Kagome. The woman screamed yet again shooting forth a dizzying rush of power. Crimson waves of power crashed into Naraku throwing him backwards away from Kagome.  
  
The sky broke and rain began to fall Kagome sobbed holding Inuyasha close to her. "Inuyasha." She yelled over and over again completely unaware of Naraku's earlier attempted attack.  
  
Waves of sadness cascaded through Kagome tears fell from her brown eyes and hit Inuyasha gentle face. So much blood so much pain, the woman fell to her knees blood covered the entire clearing.  
  
For years she had prepared of this yet now it seemed she had only just happened across this gut-wrenching scene. It was done; now to attend to Kagome and Naraku he would have to be silenced for good.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Golden: What do you guy's think?  
  
Denala: Yeah I'm in this story finally took you long enough Golden.  
  
Golden: Oh everyone the woman by the way is Denala and she will be formally introduced next chapter. I know most of my stories aren't angst but this one is going to be also it will have a lot of romance in it. Can't decide whether to make is a Kagome/Sess, plus poor Denala needs someone since Inuyasha's dead he can't be one.  
  
Denala: I want Sess he's yummy! *Licks her lips*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Sniffs the air* what the hell are you, you're not human, and not youkai?  
  
Golden: Ehh... Denala's well she' s kinda a goddess kinda not. She's sorta a goddess but she's mostly wolf. She's my muse and I've decided she will be in all my stories. Though in this story she is a race unlike any she is considered a guardian while she posses god like strength she is not mortal she will live for as long as a youkai aging the way they do.  
  
Sesshoumaru: She's a wolf youkai?  
  
Denala: NO!! I am considered a wolf goddess. I have absolutely no youkai blood in my veins. I'm almost like a werewolf I live about as long as you youkai do but I possess goddess powers.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Goddess? Banished Goddess?  
  
Denala: *Shakes her head* Of course not you idiot I live on the earth I am protector of all including humans, youkai. I guess you could say I'm more considered a goddess of the moon since I am like a werewolf on the full moon I change into a wolf. Any other night I may choose to.  
  
Sesshoumaru: ??  
  
Denala: I GIVE UP YOUKAI MAY BE CUTE BUT THEY ARE IDIOTS *stomps out of the room annoyed* FOOLISH IDIOTS  
  
Golden: Anyways please read and review I hope you guys enjoy chapter one of Unbridled Power 


End file.
